My bully or my love?
by writing1d87
Summary: Ally lives a hard life. Her mom died, and she is constantly abused by her father. To top it all off. She is bullied horribly in school, by none other than Austin Moon and his friends. But as Ally gets to know Austin, will she uncover some secrets about him that not even his friends know?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Austin and Ally fan fiction, but I have written lots of other fanfics before, just never published them! Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**(Rated T for some cursing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of its characters! I just own the plot of this story!**

**Okay! Let's begin! ****J **

**Chapter 1: My life is Hell**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Hey. I'm Ally. You can call me nerd, slut, or Dorkson though, I'm used to it. Yes, my life is hell. My mother died when I was nine, and my father constantly abuses me. To top it all off, I am the biggest freak in school, and I'm always bullied. Especially by Cassidy and Austin, the "King and Queen of Marino High". They and their stupid little posse always hurt me, emotionally AND physically. I constantly have to cover up my skin with makeup to hide the cuts and bruises. Oh my gosh, have I been in bed this whole time?! I need to get ready! And no, not to make myself look pretty, to cover the cuts and bruises. I grab a pair of skinny jeans, a Beatles tee, a sweatshirt, and my red converse. There, that should cover up any marks. I head to school/hell. Walking, of course. It would be a miracle if I could afford a car. I walk into school and go straight for my locker. In it is a picture of my mom, and Trish. Trish left to go live in Mexico a year ago. That's when the bullying got worse, because there was no one left to protect me. I grab my books and walk as fast as I can without getting in trouble. Unfortunately, Austin stops me. "Where you off to, dork?" he smirks. I barely mumble "Geometry." His smirk turns into a frown. " I SAID, WHERE YOU OFF TO DORK?!" I can't believe he would just straight up embarrass me like that! I hate him so much. I quickly run away. "That's right, run away slut!" I hear him yell from behind me, and people are laughing. I wonder what he would do if he found out about my dad and the abuse. I bet he wouldn't even care.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Hey, I'm Austin, KING of Marino High. You can call me hot, sexy, cute , or anything else that describes how great I am. I rule this school along with Cassidy, my girlfriend. I don't even like her, she's annoying, but she's hot. Basically the only reason I date her. Aw damn, time to get up. I put on a blue muscle shirt, some ripped black jeans, blue high tops, and my leather jacket. When I get downstairs, the smell of pancakes encircles my nose. "PANCKAES!" I scream. I sprint to the kitchen, to find a huge stack of them. Just as I'm about to dig in, my little sister Emily comes in, wearing her princess costume. "Good morning Princess." I say to her as I kiss her forehead. What, I may be a bad boy, but Em's my little sister, and I love her. I finish my giant stack of pancakes and head to school in my 2012 camaro'. Yep, my family's rich. I get into school and spy Dorkson. She's SUCH a nerd. I stop her and ask, "Where you off to, dork?" She mumbles something I can't hear, but that's not good enough for me, so I scream, " I SAID, WHERE YOU OFF TO DORK?!" What, is she deaf or something? I swear she is by far the shyest person I've ever met. She starts to run away. "That's right, run away slut!" I call after her. Ok, maybe that was a little harsh, but I have a reputation to uphold. Everyone starts laughing. Ok, now I really do feel bad. Oh whatever. She'll get over it. She just turns the corner when Cassidy comes up and shoves her tongue down my throat. She is just so fricking annoying! "Hey Austy poo!" She says happily. "Um, hi Cassidy." I barely feel like talking to her. "What's wrong?' She asks with a pouty face. "I just had a run in with Dorkson." I say dully. "Oh don't think about that slut, she's just a piece of trash. And she's a huge nerd. Just forget about it baby." She says loudly. For some reason I feel defensive of Ally now. "Whatever." I mumble. Then, I just turn and walk away. Ok, a little harsh, but Cassidy was pissing me off. I just decide to walk away and go to my next class. I take a seat in English next to Dez, my best friend. He's never really fit in with the populars, but he's been my best friend since kindergarten so I can't just dump him. For some reason, I really can't seem to get my mind off of my conversation with Ally. I choose to ignore all the girls passing me their cell phone numbers, and winking at me, much to the girls' annoyance. I usually love all this attention, but right now I'm so, preoccupied.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I sit down in Geometry class, next to no one, of course. Why would anyone want to sit next to a dork like me? Of course, no one would. People just point and laugh at me, probably telling all their friends about what happened between me and Austin just now. Similar things happen like this everyday, so I don't get why everyone still loves to talk about it. Can't they just get over it? Oh right, they can't because Austin is "a hottie" and the "king" so they love when he makes others feel weak. It's like they feed off of my misery. I bet they do. The rest of the class is boring, and pretty soon, the bell rings. I walk out of the classroom into the hallway, to hear Cassidy's heels clicking. I turn around, and there she is right in front of me, her eyes red with anger. This can't be good.

**Yay, my first cliffhanger! So, should I continue the story? Please Review! Thanks a lot!**

**Writing1d87 3**


	2. Cassidy's Angry

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you all liked the story! I thought everyone was going to hate it! Just to tell you, when this story ends it will be about 10-20 chapters long. Ok, here we go!**

**(There's a tiny bit of blood in this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of its characters! I just own my character Emily and the plot of this story. **

**Okay! Let's pick up where we left off!**

**Chapter 2: Cassidy's Angry**

**Previously:**

**Ally's P.O.V**

_I walk out of the classroom to hear Cassidy's heels clicking. I turn around, and there she is right in front of me, her eyes red with anger. This can't be good._

**Present**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Before I have time to escape, Cassidy's drags me over and slams me into a locker. She slaps me hard on the cheek, right where a giant bruise is, from when my dad hit me. I resist the urge to scream. She would just hurt me more. I try to shrink back, but it's no use. Her manicured nails dig tightly into my skin, drawing blood. Tears stream down my face from the pain. "Listen slut," She screams, "You better stay away from Austin. He told me all about how you annoyed him. You are a worthless piece of trash, and everyone hates you. Why don't you just go kill yourself? Everyone would be happier." Then she smiles sweetly, and kicks me in the shin. By now, there's a huge crowd, and I know this will be spreading all over the school in a couple of hours. She walks away, but not before jabbing one of her super sharp stilettos into my leg. Now, I can see blood. I feel so weak, like I could just fall at any moment. Pretty soon, I start slipping down the locker. The blood all over me is making me sick to my stomach, and my vision is blurred. Then everything fades to black.

**Austin's P.O.V**

As I'm walking out of English, I see Cassidy towering over someone. I weave in through the crowd that has appeared and see what's going on. It's Ally. Cassidy's over Ally, digging her nails in to her skin. There is blood all over Ally's frail arms. I consider helping Ally, but think better of it. I need to remain the bad boy of Marino High, and by helping a nerd, I definitely am taking my popularity down a notch. Cassidy really does look like she's hurting Ally though. She screams in her face, "Listen slut you better stay away from Austin. He told me all about how you annoyed him. You are a worthless piece of trash, and everyone hates you. Why don't you just go kill yourself? Everyone would be happier." She smiles, jabs a heel into Ally, and then walks away. Wow, Cassidy's a gigantic bitch. Everyone else clears out too, now uninterested. Uninterested that a girl is lying, broken and bloody, on the floor. Maybe people would help her, but they know Cassidy will ruin them if they do. So they just leave. I go over to Ally, and discover she is passed out. I can't just leave her here. Can I? Should I? No, I need to do the right thing. I pick her up bridal style, and take her the nurses. Right when I picked her up, I felt some kind of spark run through my body, but I choose to ignore it. She's a nerd. I take her to the nurses. The nurse says that she is going to be fine, but she should go home now. The nurse asked me to take her home. I don't really know where she lives, but I'm trying to be nice, so I say I'll do it. I jump in my car and lay her down into the back seat, buckling her in, and pushing the hair out of her face. Her hair really is pretty. Wait, what did I just say?! Anyways, I don't know where she lives, so I'll just have to take her to my house. I wonder when she'll wake up? I drive to my house, get out of the car, and pick her up bridal style again, taking her into the house. I lay her on my couch, and observe her. No, I am not staring at her! Just, observing. Suddenly, her eyes start to flutter open, and she wakes up. I was expecting she would first say something along the lines of "Thanks for taking me to your place" or "Thanks for taking me away from school.' But instead, the first thing that popped out of her mouth was "AUSTIN?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

**And that's a wrap for chapter 2! What did you think? Please review! Thanks a lot! **

**Writing1d87 3**


	3. Austin's House

**Hey everyone! I'm in a bad mood L But, I had nothing to do, so I thought I'd write another chapter! J Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of its characters! I just own Emily and the plot of this story! **

**Okay! Let's Begin! J **

**Chapter 3: Austin's House **

**Previously:**

**Austin's P.O.V**

**(At Austin's House)**

Suddenly, her eyes start to flutter open, and she wakes up. I was expecting she would first say something along the lines of "Thanks for taking me to your place" or "Thanks for taking me away from school.' But instead, the first thing that popped out of her mouth was "AUSTIN?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

**Present**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Wow. Boy did that surprise me. Ally doesn't seem like the kind of person to swear. Well, if hell counts as a swear word. I turn back to her and her face is red with anger. "Um I…well…you see…" I find myself stumbling over my words. "Um, well you kinda passed out when Cassidy gave you a beat down and then you were all bloody so I took you to the nurses and she said to take you home but I don't know where you live so I just brought you to my house. " I manage to say. She runs a hand through her hair in frustration. She looks cute when she does that. Oh my god Austin, stop these thoughts! "So, what do you want to do?" I say. "Watch a movie?" She seems content with that, so I pop in "The Last Song" "Why do you have a romance movie?" She asks me. "Uhhhh…ok, I like romance movies." I confess. She giggles. Man, she has a cute giggle. Ok, I need to stop that. 'So," I ask her. "what did you do to make Cassidy angry?" Her smile turns into a frown. "It's not what I did," she whispers, "it's what you did." What I did? What does she mean? I guess she sees the confusion on my face so she speaks up again "You told Cassidy you were in a bad mood because of me." Oh. I guess that makes sense. Cassidy shouldn't have done that though. She is a huge bitch. "Well," I ask her, "Are you okay?" She nods her head. "Okay." I smile big. "then what else should we do?" Just then, my sister Emily bounds down the stairs. "AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" She screams. "Hey Em." I kiss her cheek. Ally looks surprised, but I would be too if I just saw the bad boy of my school kiss his little sister. 'Why aren't you in school, Em?" I ask her. "We got out early because we were having a party." Then she turns around to Ally. 'Who's this? She looks like a princess! Is she your girlfriend?" Em asks all at once. Ally's cheeks turn bright red, and I'm pretty sure mine were flaming up as well. We both choose not to answer the questions. Then Em asks, "Could you two play king and queen of my palace?" I normally would have replied quickly, "NO!" , but Ally beats me to it. "Sure Em." Ally says with a giggle. Wow, the nerd's using MY nickname for Em. Ok, nerd doesn't sound right anymore. Maybe Dorkson or slut? Nope, those don't sound right either. While I'm lost in my thoughts, Ally and Em start bounding up the steps into Em's room. When I finally catch up, I see Ally in a gold crown that makes her flowing caramel hair drape beautifully. Wait, WHAT?! I swear I can turn from bad boy to Ed Sheeran **(1) **in one second. I sit down and put on the other crown. Apparently, today the king and queen are having their wedding. You would not believe how awkward the ceremony was. I literally had the say I love you to Ally like seven times. We are just about done, and believe me I'm glad, until Emily turned to face me and said "You may now kiss the bride." I just sit there, stunned. Ally blushed again. "Um…..what?" I reply. Em repeats herself, this time in a firm voice. "You may now kiss the bride." "But Em.." I start. Emily starts to cry. Oh man. I can not say no to her crying. I turn to Ally and she shrugs. We both start to lean in, and….

**You guys probably hate me right now for leaving you with that cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I'll make sure to update soon though! P.S Sorry if you thought it was kinda short… It was supposed to be longer, but I wanted a serious cliffhanger.**

**(1) Does anyone like Ed Sheeran? I love him! Message me if you like him! **

**Writing1d87 3**


End file.
